Protecting Ziva
by AziAchillesJackson
Summary: Stolen from her real family Ziva learnt abuse as a second nature; then when the Benedicts save her she starts a new life. Ziva is Zed's twin sister and when they both have a talent for trouble-making who knows what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey guys this is my new story Protecting Ziva and is set before****all the current Finding Sky books including Misty Falls. I am temporarily leaving Saving Jenna alone but if you want me to after the end of this story or maybe before I will finish it for you. Ziva is Zed's twin sister and I hope you enjoy. R&amp;R!**

**Robyn x**

I sat on the kitchen counter watching my mum make pasta bake. Mum always got really stressed at this time of the day as dad would be coming home soon and as he had a really stressful job he could be really angry when he got home. He always had to have dinner on the table as soon as he got home or he could get angry and hit us. At that moment my slightly older brother walked in and asked if he could go to his friend's house.

'Sorry not now darling you need to be here. Why don't you help Ziva lay the table and make sure it's all in the exact right place?' Mum said kindly to him looking a little sad that he couldn't go over to Liam's, as he was his best friend.

I sighed as I hopped off the counter to help my brother Ben lay the table. At the exact moment a few minutes later as Mum put the bake on the table Dad walked in.

'Ah that looks amazing Mariam.' Dad said kindly and looked as if it was meant honestly. It scared me most when he was like this as it would remind me of all those Sunday afternoons when Ben and mum were at sports practice at the school. Dad would always lead me over to the sofa and position me on his lap so I straddling him with my hands on his chest. Then he would tell me what a beautiful girl I was. I had nightmares about those afternoons.

We all sat down at the table and began to eat when there was a knock at the door and Dad's expression went stone cold as he stalked over to the door. None of the rest of us were allowed to answer the door if he was home. There was a sharp intake of breath as Dad saw who it was he then looked directly at me

'Get in your room now.' I nodded scared and ran off down the corridor. We had a nice house with four bedrooms all on one floor as Dad had a good job but I still wish he had his old job as then he wouldn't hit us when he was angry.

But right now I was more worried when he told me to go to my room but not Ben I locked my bedroom door and press my ear up against it so I could hear what they were saying but I had no luck. At that moment there was a scratching at the window I spun round to find a boy that could have almost been my twin. He honestly looked like a male version of me. Running over to the window I yanked it up and hissed at the boy. 'What are you doing here?!'

'Saving you. Come on!' he whispered back motioning for me to climb out the window. I shot a glance at the door. None of them really loved me. I grabbed my favourite teddy bear, Cuddles, and jumped out the window following the boy to what looked like his family.

The person who looked like the mother ran over to me and engulfed me in a huge hug as she guided me into a vehicle. In the back there was two seats next to each other with pillows and blankets. The woman pointed at the one next to the window and I willing obliged curling up in a ball; seeing this the woman eased out the blanket from behind me and wrapped it around me.

'Welcome home dear.' She smiled warmly at me as slowly one by one everyone else piled on in the car, the boy from the window in the seat next to me in the other seat with the pillow and blanket. My mind was buzzing with thoughts but I promised myself I would only say one at a time.

'It's nice you saving me and everything but would you mind telling who you actually are?' I said in a small voice. Dad used to hit me if I said anything unless I was spoken to and I just hoped these guys weren't the same.

The man in the front laughed 'It's okay dear to speak and we are your actual family.' My actual family? What? 'I'm Saul your father this is my wife Karla who's your mum and this lot are your brothers.' He said pointing at everyone else. Then the oldest boy spoke up.

'I'm Trace and I'm the oldest.'

Then the boy next to him spoke 'I'm Uriel, second oldest.'

'Victor, third oldest.'

'Will, forth oldest'

'Xavier but preferably Xav and third youngest.'

'Yves, second youngest.'

'And I'm Zed your twin so joint youngest with you.' The boy next me smiled. So I was right then he was my twin.

'So that makes me Ziva your much better and more attractive sibling!' I joked and everyone laughed even Karla and Saul joined in with the laughter. We continued chatting as they wanted to get to know me as much I wanted to know them which was a lot. At some point in the convocation I and Zed fell asleep.

'Mum can we start the pancakes.' A voice called down the stairs followed by pounding footsteps.

'XAV!' Zed and I both moaned at the same time as if we read each other's minds as we slowly woke up from our awkward positions on the sofa.

'What?!' He replied copying our exact tones.

'We were sleeping.' Zed moaned

As Zed and I slowly woke up I realised it was almost our 8th birthday in a few weeks. Damn. At least me and Karla or should I say mum will get some bonding time.

As it turned out it looked none of my new brothers could actually cook apart from Yves so I helped him with the mixture which I made from scratch in 30 seconds as my savant gift is super speed which makes a day's homework about 7 minutes work and it also means I can think really quickly which is useful in arguments instead of stuttering I could say comebacks with ease. Then I realised the looks I was getting off my new family.

'Sorry my gift is super speed. Kinda of helpful when it comes to chores or homework.' I smirked as the rest of boys moaned how it was unfair.

'Helpful as I can eat whatever I want as well with my super-speedy metabolism.' More groans from the rest of them as I just smirked and cooked all the pancakes in 2 minutes for everyone as I just used my gift.

'Well thanks for this Ziva.' Will said half way through breakfast 'these are amazing.' He had signs of agreement from around the table.

'Why thank you kind sir.' I replied with laughter from everyone else.

'I like you. You're funny.' Zed smiled at me

'Thanks.'

After breakfast it was bugging me why Miriam, Steven and Ben weren't my actual family. Why was I with them as if I was family if they weren't and my real family 'saved' me from them? I decided to ask them about it.

'Mum?' Karla turned around 'Why did last night need to happen?' Silence engulfed the room

'Well dear…' Mum trailed off tears filled her eyes and I instantly felt guilty. Something had obviously happened when I was little, too young to remember anything. I walked over to her in an instant and wrapped my arms around her as Saul spoke quietly.

'We need a family pow-wow.' I followed my new family into the living room as cushioned were floated out from the furniture into a circle everyone sat on one. Zed sat on my left and Trace on my right as we all held hands. Closing my eyes I immediately felt everyone's presence in a mental landscape that they had created a while ago but somehow still had room for me in.

_We're going to show you a memory Ziva but don't worry it's not scary or anything. _ Saul spoke into the mental space telepathically

_Okay _

_**Memory:**_

_**Mum screamed in agony as she gave birth as she crushed Dad's hand. Screaming cut into the air but this time it wasn't Mum's it was a baby's. Zed. Then they passed him over to another nurse standing by to clean him up as Mum Screamed again as I started to want to come out suddenly there was a crack form Dad's hand but he showed no reaction apart from a small flinch. Suddenly I came out after a couple more hours but instead of handing me to a nurse the midwife clutched me to her chest grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me. **_

'_**Unless you want the rest of your sons to die you let me have her.' The midwife said in a cold face as Mum and Dad went to object but the Midwife vanished with me to another place**_

_**End of memory. Back to reality:**_

_I accidently got this memory of Dad a while ago as my gift is to see others' memories. _

_Oh. _My walls came crumbling down as memories from my mind flooded the mental space. Memories from those Sundays, memories of beatings, of standing up for my brother and of me crying myself to sleep every night. I couldn't take it anymore I slammed up my shields and added extra reinforcements beyond that so NO ONE could get in and I ran outside and into the woods behind their house. Or should I say mansion; our house was huge. I just kept running angrily blinking back tears that were threatening to fall. I heard them calling my name and orders to split up to try and find me but it was too late they wouldn't find me now. I felt Zed battering on my shields as I just climbed a tree so they _couldn't _find me then I let him take a sneak peak of the view I had from the top of the tree and oh my gosh it was amazing.

_I'll find you Zivs _Zed's voice cut into my head as I let the tears fall soaking my top.

**Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_8 years later_

Laughter filled the room as we celebrated mine and Zed's 17th birthday. My brother's had given me A LOT of chocolate and vouchers, Zed had given me a pretty necklace that had a small star on and my parents had given me a proper make-up set that we were now putting.

'Guys get off already.' He whined as apparently we were messing up his 'look'.

'Fine. Get off guys.' I said pulling back; shooing everyone else away as we laughed. I handed him a pack off make up wipes to clean himself up with. For his birthday I had got him a new watch, our brothers had gotten him a whole new football kit that he had been wanting for ages and Mum and dad had gotten him a new skateboard and extra wheels in different colours if he wanted to change them.

Later on me and Zed were sat at the tree where I ran to on my first day. It was our special place and no one knew except for us. Over the last eight years me and Zed had become best friends as we normally ended up in detention together as we knew exactly how to wind up the teachers. And the fact that we were twins might have something to do with it. We laughed away the evening sharing memories that had ended up with us in detention or the teachers getting told off by the headmaster or principal. The fact that Zed and I were really popular at school so the rest of the students backed us up in arguments. Once when I was ten a boy pushed me into a puddle and the next day Zed went round to his house and punched him in the face. Good times.

_Ziva! Zed! Dinner's ready!_ Mum called telepathically

_Coming. _We intoned getting up from our spot.

'Race you back?' I asked looking across at him.

'No savant gifts. Promise?' Zed laughed as once he challenged me to a race back to the house and I had used my gift to get there as he had had a head start.

'Promise.' I confirmed.

We sprinted off through the woods neck to neck as we always drew on the track and cross country as we hated losing to the other person but at the same time neither of us really minded losing. Friendly rivalry. We sprinted down the last slope hurdling the fallen trees and crashed into the kitchen laughing and panting. Then mum caught sight of us. Uh oh.

'Oh my gosh! Look at you two! Go and change now!' we hung our heads and walked out but as soon as we were out of sight we high fived before getting changed for dinner.

For dinner tonight it was mine and Zed's favourite dish. It was basically a Spanish ratatouille with chicken as mum had a huge dose of Mexican heritage. Anyway either way it tasted amazing so it was our favourite dish. Almost all our favourite things were exactly the same apart from our favourite colour as I prefer turquoise to him liking a deep almost midnight blue. But still we both like blue in general.

Over dinner we sang happy birthday and had cake which was a mixture of different blues. It looked as good as it tasted. Amazing. Me and Zed sat in his room later on messing around on his Xbox when Dad called up the stairs.

'Zed! Ziva! Time for bed!'

'Okay!' We called back synchronised and continued playing until he actually came upstairs.

'Guys! I said it was lights out an hour ago!'

'Sorry Dad.' I whispered pretending to be sorry as I telepathically smirked to Zed causing him to smirk too.

In my room I got changed for bed and prepared myself for the nightmares I got every night.

I was just getting to sleep when a pair of arms snaked around me from behind I went to scream when I realised it was Jake by his cologne, Zed's best friend from school apart from me. I twisted in his arms to face him and stared him dead in the eye.

'What are you doing here?!' I hissed 'If my parents find you here we're both dead.'

'I can't stand watching you cry into your pillow every night.' He replied as if it was obvious. I had known Jake since we were 8 when we met at his birthday party when he invited the whole year group. Ever since then he had an annoying habit of calling me Angel which honestly drove me insane along with all his teasing and everything.

'And what if your parents find out your gone?' I asked trying to understand why I was feeling safer in his arms. I mean come on, he was a total man-whore. Zed and Jake were considered the 'hot players' at our school. They were seniors and every girl's dream – the boys wanted to be best friends with them and the girls wanted to sleep with them. It was sickening.

'Then I'll take the hit.'

I sighed. There was no point arguing with him when he was like this; he wouldn't give in. Turning back around it to go to sleep, I snuggled back in to him. As much as I hated him I did trust him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up grudgingly the next morning to the sound of my alarm going off. I went to silence it when I remembered Jake was in here with me. Why had he felt the need to comfort me though? I mean we ALWAYS argued. Like constantly. I tried to scoot out of his arms to wake him up but I got dragged back to his chest.

'Where you going Angel?' he murmured in a husky voice.

'To get up you fell asleep last night.'

'What! Oh my god!' he moaned running his hands across his face.

'Go! Shoo!' I hissed motioning to the window. It was only a couple feet drop as my bedroom was on the ground floor. He gave me one small genuine smile before jumping out the window and running to the gap in the fences between our houses. I saw him in his room and gave him a small smile before closing the curtains and pretending to reopen them. I trudged into the kitchen exactly 26 minutes later to find a plate of pancakes on the table and Jake leaning against the side whilst Zed was looking in his bag for something.

'Running late this morning Angel?' he asked, smirking

I scowled at him causing him to smirk harder as Zed chose that moment to look up at me.

'You looked harassed this morning, Zivs. You ok?' Zed asked, concerned.

'Slept in.' I muttered defeated.

Jake laughed wickedly behind me as Zed threw a carton of juice at me which I only just managed to catch before it tumbled to the floor.

I cleared up the rest of my pancakes and walked out to Jake's car and waited for them to grace me with their presence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. hey guys sorry that that last chapter was really short, I wanted to update but didn't have time to write a whole new chapter so I uploading this one as well. My aim is to update every Friday or Saturday. Please review if you want me to continue.**

**Robyn x**

The drive to school was the same as usual: me in the back listening to music on my iPhone whilst Zed and Jake chatted about stuff in the front. I climbed out the car into the horde of skanks that practically threw themselves at my brother and Jake. One girl purposely elbowed me and by her bright red hair I knew immediately who it was.

'Hey Jessica, did you leave your skirt at home?' I called as I heard Zed and Jake's laughter.

'You know the emo look doesn't suit you right?' she called back, sending Zed a flirtious smile.

I chuckled. It was normal for me and Jessica to have these kind of comments to each other. We never really had got on for some reason. If she didn't wear such stripper-like clothes she would probably be alright. Read still disgusting but you know. Suddenly a heavy arm slung across my shoulders.

'That wasn't very nice Angel.' Jake smirked leaning in close to my ear.

I scoffed 'Like you actually care about her anymore.' Jessica and Jake had a shot spell relationship a little while back. Well if you call sleeping together a few times a relationship.

'And don't listen to Jess; I think you totally rock the emo look.' He flirted winking at me.

Seemingly out of nowhere Zed slapped Jake at the back of the head. 'Dude that's my sister!' He glared angrily.

'Whatever.' He shrugged winking at me over his shoulder as he walked over to a group of girls in his year, instantly flirting with the closest one.

'Ew.' I muttered as I made my way across the parking lot to my friends who were chatting animatedly about something.

'Hey guys!' I called as I crossed the grass to where they were sitting.

'Did you ride with hot piece of ass one and two again today?' Kate asked looking over at my brother and Jake.

'Nope just plain old Zed and Jake as per usual.' I sighed. Why did everyone have to be so obsessed with them?

'How can you get past how undeniably hot they both are?' she asked ludicrously and Sara nodded in agreement turning around so she could see us both properly.

'How can you get past their man-whore behaviour?' I shot back mirroring her exact tone.

'Whatever. Let's just get to class.' Sara said rolling her eyes at us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Argh. English was so boring; we just did comprehension all lesson. Me and Zed were just chatting telepathically the whole time instead of actually doing the work. We just did the first bit and said we found the rest too hard. The things teachers fall for. Strolling into the lunch hall with Zed and his friends as well as mine all eyes were on us; we were the popular kids at the school. Even the first years knew that.

Grabbing our trays off the canteen lady we made our way over to our table. No one sat there as they knew it was our spot and if they sat there that there would be trouble. At least that's what we pretended would happen. In reality we would just have a go at them and tell them to move. Nothing out of the ordinary happened over lunch till Yves came over and made a beeline for me.

'What Yves?' I moaned in a bored uninterested tone.

'Geez Ziva chill! I just came over to tell you that the girl by the door said she knows you and asked me to tell you.' He said, pointing to the door. Oh boy I knew who that was alright. That was my best friend since forever (even more than Zed but it was very close) but she moved away when she was three as her parents had found their dream jobs. That had restricted us to skype and texting and it had hurt like hell waving her goodbye. But even after all these years she hadn't changed one bit.

I sprung out of my seat and sprinted across the canteen shouting 'STACY!'

'ZIVA!' she called back running towards me.

We met halfway in the canteen and started bouncing up and down happily hugging, her blonde long hair tumbling down her back with her sky blue eyes twinkling.

'Why didn't you tell me you were moving back here!?' I asked checking her over. Yep, definitely hadn't changed.

'Because I wanted it to be a surprise.'

'I know let's make Ziva running across the canteen screaming just to give me a hug? Wow you sure do surprises well.' We laughed sending memories back into our heads.

'Outside?' I asked already walking to the door.

'Sure. Actually can we go to a music room? I learnt to play the piano after I left for New York.'

'What!' I shrieked 'How much more haven't you told me?' I joked elbowing her jokingly.

'Yeah, yeah.'

We turned into the music room and she sat down at the piano at the front of the room. The minute her fingers touched the keys everyone else in the room was trapped, watching her tease the sounds out of the piano creating a beautiful melody. When she had finished I gave her a huge hug as the other people in the room clapped.

'That was amazing Stace!' I cooed looking at the piano. I played the flute rather than the piano. Too many keys for me!

'It was just the first piece of music that came into my head; it was the Beethoven piece I had to do for my last exam.' She shrugged it off modestly but I could see past that innocent look. She knew she was good at it.

'My turn!' I declared running out the room to get my flute from the racks outside. Plopping the case down on the chair I quickly assembled my instrument and played the exact piece as she had just played on the piano. Again everyone applauded for me as I just looked down at the floor as most people just stared. Not many people knew I played the flute. But Stacy knew and started telling how good I was as Zed reached out for me.

_Hey Zivs, who was that chick you just went all crazy about and left with?_

_Oh… Uh…. She's my girl best friend and always has been. Kate and Sara are just super close friends. I've been best friends with Stacy since kindergarten only she moved to New York when she was 3 so we could only text and skype chat. That's why no one knows about her. _I replied, nodding at Stacy wanting to get a drink.

_Oh okay talk laters _

_Bye_

He cut off the link just as we reached the water fountain.

'So wanna come for dinner later, family wants to meet you.' I grinned. I was going to enjoy this catch up time.

'Sure let me just tell mum.' She said closing her eyes. Stacy was also a savant with the ability of super strong shielding which will be helpful later back at my house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Welcome Stacy! I'm Karla and this is Saul. We're Ziva's real parents.'

Stacy nodded unsure of what to say. Mum could be a bit full on sometimes. We had ten minutes before the Fajitas were ready so we went and hid in my room till it was ready, catching up from all the times when we couldn't do it on skype or texting. I had fun. She had fun. We had fun.

**A.N. Please review when I get 9 reviews I'll update again so get reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. AHHH guys please don't my laptop got banned so I couldn't update and I have my end of year tests coming up so I'm flat out with revision but in amongst everything I did writre this please forgive me for breaking my promise so I might have to update every other week instead. Please don't hate me and just wondering on a brighter note what would you do if I told you I was only 12?**

**Robyn x**

'So Stacy, why did you move back to Wrickenridge?' Dad asked still slightly suspicious of her. But then again I guess I probably would be if I was in his position. My daughter running across a canteen to greet someone when it was hard to get her and her twin brother off the xbox.

'My parents had a transfer with work in Denver but since I knew Ziva lives here I asked if we could live here and not Denver.' She replied sending me a smile.

'We're quite far from Denver though if your parents have to go to work there every day.' Yves said looking between me and Stace.

'Yeah well it's worth it if I get to see Ziva every day. And I preferred the high school here compared to the one I would have had to go to in Denver.'

'It is a good school.' Xav jumped in, agreeing with her which we both mentally high-fived for; at least someone was siding with us. Suddenly a memory flew into my head which could probably help my parents to drop the thousand question game.

'Omg! Stace do you remember that time in kindergarten when we had to do role-play in the play house and when this other boy punched me you stood up for me and punched him straight back? It was a really good punch by the way.' I exclaimed making sure it got my parents attention.

'Oh yeah.' She said laughing 'That was fun and he deserved it.'

Mum and Dad were now looking at her with new interest. 'You've known Stacey since kindergarten.' Mum asked me curiously.

I nodded profoundly, happy that they now trusted her.

'Why haven't we heard about her then?!' Mum exclaimed

'Because you are always really suspicious of people from my past and I didn't want you to be like that about Stacy.' I replied simply

Everyone else nodded as they knew where I was coming from as mum got out the cheesecake I made earlier for desert. After we had tidied away Stacy and I went back to my room and played two-face with make-up while continuing our catch-up. At about ten o'clock Stacy went home and I climbed into bed with just my underwear on. Just as I was getting comfy I heard the window slide up and down, clothes dropping to the floor and the bed dipping next to me.

'Hey beautiful.' Jake whispered planting a kiss at the bottom of my scalp, sending a prickling sensation up my head.

'Jake? Why are you doing this?'

'Doing what?' he whispered innocently.

'Sleeping with me at night.'

'Because I care about you.'

I knew he'd look out for me but I didn't know that he _cared_ about me. I snuggled into him and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find Jake gone and a small note on the side saying that he'd gone home to get changed and would be back as usual in an hour. I realised that in the last few nights when Jake had been there I hadn't had nightmares. About anything. Steven. Horror movies that Kate had made me watch. Puzzled I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed the pancakes that were on the table and ate them whilst pondering my recent night time arrangement I completely missed Zed talking to me.

'Zivs!' I looked up startled at Zed

'I was saying that since it's going to be Vick's birthday soon we need to go shopping after school.' He looked really pissed at the idea of shopping.

'Yeah sure.' I muttered not really concentrating on them

_Are you okay Ziva? _ Zed queried, switching to telepathy

_Confused that's all. _I replied, throwing up walls on the memory side of my brain.

_About what?_

_Stuff. _Zed knew not to push me when I was like this; he shrugged and sauntered out the door with Jake right behind him.

_Hey Ziva wanna have some fun?_

_Such as?_

_Paper throwing?_

_Game on._

Was mine and Zed's first annoy-the-teacher plan of the day. We were sat in Maths pretending to be listening to whatever Mrs Wilcox was on a about. Grabbing the paper I gave a handful to Zed who was behind me to my right. Other students saw us and acted completely normal to help us out. Mrs Wilcox was only a subs teacher so it was unlikely that we would get in trouble for this today. Well actual trouble. I screwed up the first piece of paper and chucked it at her.

Her body stiffened as she turned around and I chucked another one right in her face. She turned to look directly at me. Zed chucked another one and it hit her square on the nose. She span to look at Zed as I threw another one which hit her on the shoulder. At this point students had started laughed discreetly or disguising it as coughed.

_One big one?_

_Sure._

I screwed up a whole load of paper and chucked it straight her at the same time as Zed did.

'THAT'S ENOUGH THE PAIR OF YOU!' She roared silencing the whole room. 'JUST BECAUSE YOU GET AWAY WITH IT WITH OTHER TEACHERS DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT WITH ME! Outside. Now!'

Everyone just sat there in shocked silence as me and Zed both just got up and walked outside with her behind us.

'Look,' she trailed off her hand falling back to her side.

I almost felt bad at that point but just continued to stare at her bored.

'Look I know you're both slipping but you need to hold it together.' We both stared at her in shock. How did she know we were savants?

'I'm a savant too so I know what you're going through but just hold it together, okay?' she continued handing us both a chocolate bar. Our favourite chocolate bar.

We all walked back into the room eating our chocolate bars whilst the rest of the class just stared at me and Zed as we just went back to our work.

Later on at lunch I met back up with Stacy and explained the whole morning to her.

'Wait so let me get this straight. You chuck paper at a teacher, she gets angry, she tells you to hold it together and gives you a chocolate bar?' she repeated for the hundredth time.

'Yeah.'

'Okay…'

WE went into the music room and were just sat there playing with our instruments when a horde of skanks came in surrounding this single figure in the middle.

'Let's go.' I mouthed to Stacy who nodded and came out the music room a few seconds later

_Lunch? _

_Sure. _

On our way to the lunch we met up with my other friends Sara and Kate who must have had the same idea as us. Grabbing a burger and fries off the dinner lady I trudged off to our table kicking over a chair for Stacy as I went. Our conversation went as normal catching up when a suddenly a hand shot out from behind and stole a handful of fries.

'Argh Jake get your own food you tight-ass.' I groaned without even eturning around. There was only one person who stole my food.

'Good afternoon to you too Angel.' He replied, dropping a kiss on my cheek with an arm draped over shoulders. Quickly, I moved my plate away from him before I had no lunch left.

'What do you want Jake?' I asked turning towards him so our legs were touching.

'I just wanted to visit my girl. Is that not allowed?' he whispered bringing his face closer to mine.

'Nope.' I said standing up with the girls 'And you have to work for the status of 'my man'.'

'True but we both know that you'll be wanting me to sleep with you tonight.' He replied winking as he did giving what he said a double meaning.

'Right because I am so in love with you.' I retorted

'I love you too Angel.' He smirked before joining Zed at the cafeteria entrance

'Ugh why can't Zed have nice friends not cocky and arrogant jerks.' I ranted throwing my hands up in the air after I put my plate on the racks.

'I don't know but why aren't you celebrating I would do anything to have those hands and those lips to be on me.' Sara quipped getting agreement from everyone else.

_She's got a point you know most girls want to sleep with him and you're moaning about him kissing you. He is hot._

_I know. God I hate it when you're right._


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Here's another short chapter to help make up for the fact that I didn't update in the last couple of weeks. It's only short as I've said but I'll try and update before next Saturday/Sunday. This is only my first proper fanfic so please give me ways I can improve and what you want to happen or at least ideas. Love you ;)**

**Robyn x**

'Ziva!' Yves says making me jump.

'Huh? I wasn't listening,' I looked up shocked

'We're going kayaking down on the river; want to come?'

'Yes! I'll be there in a sec.' I loved kayaking and we always had races while we were out there which Zed almost always won somehow. Read by using his fore sense to anticipate every turn of the wave and where the rocks are underneath. Funny that.

I ran down the stairs in a t-shirt and shorts with my blue bikini underneath in case we went swimming as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We raced down the rapids neck and neck as we saw Dad on shore with a group of juniors from the year below. 

_Ugh looks like it junior time _I groaned to the rest of my brothers as there was four of us out on the water: me, Zed, Yves and Xav. We sprinted down in our kayaks to where the kids were on the banks just as I went to climb out with Zed we got pulled back into the water but to be honest I kind of expected it to happened every time. I bobbed back up through the surface of the water and was almost blinded by the sun's reflection off the water. Splashing Xav straight in the face I ducked as a tidal wave of water came off Zed straight towards me. I scrambled out on to the banks and stripped off my t-shirt revealing my bikini top underneath. Hoots and whistles came off the boys. As Zed came onto the banks I pushed him back gently causing him to fall backwards into the water. After about 10 seconds I realised that Zed hadn't come back up. Then I noticed the red cloud emerging from under the water.

'Ziva!' Xav shouted at me and I dived back under water to find Zed and he was there clutching his leg. I swam over to him and hoisted him out the water on the bank which luckily for me was flush to the water's surface. Xav and Yves ran out the water over to us as I grabbed my t-shirt and wrapped the material around his wound. It was instantly flushed red.

'Shit.' I whispered 'Xav call 911 we need to get him to hospital.'

He gave me a ludicrous look. 'Since when did you become in charge last time I checked technically you're the youngest out of every one.'

'Since I'm the only one you bothered to learn first aid for the center apart from mum. Yves ring 911.' Shouts of 'Burn' and 'OHH' came from the bunch of juniors who were now being forced inside by my dad.

'Already have.' He replied sending Xav a 'look'

'Thank you Yves.' I said sending Xav a sickly smile.

I heard the familiar sound of sirens

'Hang in there Zed.' I whispered pulling gently his hair back from his face.

He turned to look at me and a small smile graced his lips. The paramedic team ran over to us as another man ran with the stretcher as the team got ready to hoist Zed onto the stretcher I turned my head into Yves's shoulder.

'Will he hate me now Yves?' I whispered looking up at him tears brimming in my eyes. I didn't care that the juniors saw me now even though most of them had gone home on Dad's orders. Before he had a chance to answer I ran out of Yves's arms and sprinted across the grass, jumping into the ambulance just as the paramedic was about to shut them. 'I'm his twin sister and best friend as well as having full on first aid medical training.' She just nodded shocked and shut the doors behind me.

I sat down next to Zed as his body started reacting to the meds the woman had given him.

'I am so sorry Zed.' I whispered before he went out from the meds completely

**A.N. Please review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hey guys hope you really like this chapter and you have to go and read sevenofdiamonds7's story 'Embracing Ash' because it is my favourite story on here! Also some people have said why Xav didn't just heal him and that's because he couldn't with all the juniors watching them. Love you!**

**Robyn x**

I stared across at Zed who lay in his hospital bed. I couldn't stop beating myself up about this. It was all my fault. Every bit of it. There was a slow moan and a grunt from the bed and Zed as he tried to move.

'Zed!' I almost squealed in delight but then he turned to me. His eyes were filled with hatred.

'Get out. Get out!' he shouted at me and my eyes started swimming with tears as I ran from the room. I weaved the hospital corridors that all looked clinical and white just like the last until I ran into a brick wall. Or straight into Jake.

'Angel?! What's wrong?' he asked concerned pulling me in for a hug

'It's Zed. He…he… he hates… me.' I struggled out between heart wrenching sobs

'Aww, Angel.' He cooed kissed me gently on each eyelid 'Don't cry. He'll come round; remember all the times he's said it to me.'

'Can we just go home and get him a change of clothes?' I whispered looking up into his eyes emerald green eyes contrasting to his hair which had been styled to stick up at the front.

'Sure I'll tell your family and get the car.' Jake nodded before turning on his heel and heading towards the waiting room. I crept back to Zed's room to where he was sound asleep again. Determined to not to wake him up I quietly grabbed my coat and keys and left, leaving everything else there. I met Jake by his car and got in. We drove into the night heading for home. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We climbed out back at my house as I ran up the steps and unlocked the door. An eerie silence filled the house as I plodded quickly up the stairs into Zed's room. I threw a load of clothes and toiletries into an empty rucksack and slung it over my shoulder. Back down stairs Jake was waiting for me.

'Angel, Karla said that you should get some rest whilst I nip back to the hospital with Zed's bag.' Jake looked at me with concern as if I looked ill as well or something.

'Sure, whatever.' I muttered heading down the corridor to my room. He looked as if he was going to say something but he must have changed his mind as he just called to say that he'd be back in a bit. I striped off and slipped on an over-sized t-shirt that I had got the previous week with some friends. Collapsing on to my bed I grabbled Cuddles, who was my favourite teddy, and curled up and began to cry.

_**Jake POV**_

I arrived back at the hospital and met Saul at the entrance.

'Is she okay?' Saul asked me seriously looking me dead in the eye as he took the bag off me.

'To be honest I don't think she is; she's putting on a mask to avoid questions and sympathy. You know what she's like.' I gave him a sad smile as he nodded in understanding.

'Look after her till we get back won't you?' he asked solemnly

I nodded and walked back to my car. When I arrived at the Benedict house I walked calmly up the steps and unlocked the door. After I dumped my coat on the side I headed for Angel's room at the end of the corridor heading off the kitchen diner. Pushing gently open the door I saw Angel crying her heart out on the bed. I slid into the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her, turning her towards me. 'Shh,' I whispered. I planted a kiss at the bottom of her neck and breathed deeply into her neck. I felt her try and match her breathing pace to mine as she turned into and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Even with red puffy eyes, she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

_**Ziva POV**_

I pouted up at his cute face. He raised a solo hand and brushed his thumb along my bottom lip. I poked my tongue out and licked his thumb; instead of recoiling and telling me that's disgusting a small moan escaped the back of his throat. His eyes locked onto mine as he leant closer until our noses were touching. Jake's eyes flicked to my lips then back to my eyes. Granting permission I closed the gap between us, kissing him gently. His lips were soft as he responded immediately as he pulled me closer allowing me to feel his toned chest against me. Nibbling my lip for entrance I eagerly opened my mouth. I loved this night-time Jake, the one who looked after and cared about me compared to day-time Jake who was a complete man-whore flirt and teased me all day long. Jake's hands massaged my back and neck as mine were caught up in his hair. Suddenly we heard the door unlock and he sprung off the bed and pulled his shirt on and sat on the end of the bed. I pulled the duvet up and pretended to be asleep. Just as my bedroom door opened.


	7. AN

Would you prefer me to make a new story where the character is has similar characteristics to me so you get to know me or for me to continue this story. Please post a review and the first three votes decide. I will post the winning option as soon as i find out. thank you so much for reading this if anyone actually is because i dont know anymore because im not getting many reviews at the mo :( Pleaze reveiw and tell me what you think xx


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Hope you like this chapter and I will be doing the other story as a side project so read and review!**

**Love you guys xx**

Chapter 9

Mum stepped into the room quietly and assessed the scene.

She stepped quietly into the room to see me pretending to be fast asleep curled up under the covers. At the end of the bed Jake, who was as good as a son to Mum and Saul and a brother to my brothers and a jerk to me ever since Zed had met him in middle school, was sat quietly on the end of the bed playing music from my phone to help me sleep. He really was sweet sometimes when it came to looking after me. But what the hell was the kiss all about?!

He looked up to see her standing there watching him happily.

'Karla! You made me jump a bit!' he stage whispered jumping off the bed in shock whilst trying not to wake her up. 'I…um…I was only sat on the bed.' He stuttered

'It's fine Jake I trust you two not to get up to anything.' She extended her loving arms 'Do I get hug?'

'Of course Karla.' He visibly relaxed folding in to the hug. He pulled out of the hug and gathered up his stuff to go home.

'You can always stay here tonight if you want Jake.' She offered standing in the door way watching. Mum was always offering if people wanted to stay over as if it was her sworn duty to ask or something. Typical Karla

'It's okay thank you Karla my parents will want to know where I've been.'

Mum nodded in understanding and left him to it after kissing me goodnight on the temple. 'Buenas noches mi pequeña nina.' She whispered which translated as goodnight my little girl which I normally replied with 'No soy poco que soy apenas más pequeño de lo que.' Meaning 'I am not little I am just smaller than you.'

Mum had a huge dose of Mexican heritage along with her family of 9 meaning she had 6 siblings making special occasions a very big deal in our family with the same on Dad's side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was a blur of family, Costa, hospital and Jake. I wasn't sure where we stood now after last night. He had kissed me. The player, man-whore of the school had kissed me and now I had no idea what to do. Brushing my hair up into a messy ponytail; I was sat in the hospital waiting room adamant that I won't go in to Zed's room until he tells ME he's sorry. Emotions bubbling back near the surface I walked off quickly to the coffee shop across the road. The bell rang as the smell of coffee and the bakery hit my nose. A roughly twenty-six year old girl came and asked for my order.

'Could I have a hot chocolate and two slices of brownie please?'

'It'll be a couple minutes okay miss?' she looked at me whilst processing the money through the till with earnest eyes making her look sweet and about eight.

I nodded and whilst I was waiting up at the counter a man came in and ordered an expresso; he was standing way too close to me. I took a gingerly taken step backwards and he again paced confidently towards me. This continued until I was backed right up against the wall and the pile of filth was playing with my hair.

'Don't touch me.' I whispered but he only smirked and continued to weave his web of discomfort around me as my heart rate quickened when _the_ memories came back swamping me in milliseconds.

By this point I was seething 'I said don't touch me.' My Gritted teeth wall projected the sound in my head.

'And what if I don't want to?' the man grinning at me with breath laced with alcohol.

I was hyperventilating at this point with tears threatening to break into a slalom down my face leaving tracks with the flair of a professional skier.

Out of the blue the man was ripped sharply away from me and was punched down onto the floor. And someone else, a man's voice, shouted again and again down at him. But I just shook. Everything just hit the gears right back down into slow motion I couldn't get the images of my father and those Sundays out of my head. My arms were wrapped around myself as I sank down to the floor.

'Shh.' It was Jake. 'Shh it's okay Angel.' I slumped into his arms has he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the closest booth whilst I just clang on to my life line. He peppered light kisses all over my face and neck; maybe he really did care about me after all. The kind waitress put my order on the table with a knowing look after banishing the laughing man out the café but not before threatening him not to come ever in his lifetime.

'How did..?' I stuttered out between mild sobs but Jake just rocked me back and forth. Maybe this meant we were now together? I wasn't sure of anything now apart from the sight of Zed storming in still in his hospital gown

'Ziva!' Zed shouted running over to me with Xav and Yves hot on his tail.

'Zed! Zed stop!' They were shouting until they saw poor old tear stricken me sat 'We will…uh…be outside.' They looked like they would rather stay but knew better than to do it.

'Ziva its fine he's gone, remember? You're safe.' He whispered pulling me out of Jake's arms into his chest. But I wasn't ready Jake hadn't finished properly calming me down. My heart rate soared way back up sky high; I was beginning to hyperventilate again. There was shouting but that was way above my head I was slipping. Slipping into a deep black hole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in someone's arms being carried around white clinical maze of walls. A hospital. I changed my head position causing my carrier to stop and look down at me. It was Jake. He was always there to clean up after my mistakes, carry me around everywhere. I was sick of it. I broke out of his hold landing in the attack position I had grown to know oh so well.


End file.
